Rusty Slugger
Rusty Slugger is one of the main characters of Rusty's Real Deal Baseball. Rusty is the owner of his own baseball shop. Since baseball goods have not sold well recently because kids have been playing videogames instead, Rusty has started to sell baseball videogames instead. In the Japanese version of the game, his counterpart is Inuji Darumeshi. Rusty's Real Deal Baseball Rusty is the center of the game's plot. His life has been miserable for a while at the beginning of the game. He has trouble to make money, his wife left him, he has problems of self confidence and must raise his 10 children alone despite being unable to cook them a decent meal as he is a terrible cook. The game revolve around the player's Mii trying to haggle with Rusty to reduce the price of the game he sells. This affects Rusty a lot since he knows that he should try to make the most money he can but he is a terrible haggler and can be easily sweetened by donuts. Once the player has bought a game, he can earn items that he can give to Rusty to help him solve his life problems. By the end of the game Rusty is able to regain confidence in himself, get back together with his wife and improve himself for the good of his children. Alternatively, if the player pay full price, Pappy Van Poodle, Rusty's mentor, will give him the items. At the end of the game Rusty sell off his shop and become the new coach of his kids' baseball team. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Rusty appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS as well as his Japanese counterpart. Trophy Descriptions Rusty *NA:"A retired professional baseball player, Rusty Slugger spends his days as the owner and operator of Rusty Slugger's Sports Shack. He keeps his business running by selling baseball video games. There are 10 games in the store, and rumor has it his prices are a bit flexible..." *EU:"Rusty Slugger was a top baseball player back in his day, but now... Well, with a wife and ten adorable pups to feed, he's moved on to selling baseball games for the hit video game system, the Nontendo 4DS. (Yeah... We don't know, either.) Rusty's business hasn't expanded to Europe yet, though." Inuji *NA:"Inuji used to be a professional baseball player, but these days he's the owner of the Darumeshi Sports Shop. In order to keep his shop alive, this mutt started selling baseball video games. There are 10 games in all, and bold customers can go in and haggle for a better price." *EU:"Inuji used to be a professional baseball player, but these days he's the owner of the Darumeshi Sports Shop in the original version of Rusty's Real Deal Baseball. In order to keep his shop alive, this ugly mutt started selling baseball video games. There are ten games in all, and bold customers can come in and haggle for a better price." Super Smash Bros. Ultimate In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Rusty is featured as a Novice Support Spirit that takes 1 slot and allow you to start a fight with a Beastball equipped. Inuji is also featured as a different Spirit with the exact same attributes as Rusty. Category:Rusty's Real Deal Baseball characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Dogs